Star Wars: Jedi Knights of Earth: Book I: The New Jedi
by SoftWare Publishing
Summary: Eleven years after landing on Earth, Ahsoka Tano is a single mother raising her twin children, Gakowa and Sakowa. However, she encounters a group of siblings who Force-sensitive. Since she completed her training, Ahsoka decides to train them to be Jedi. Multiple OCs. Read and Review. Follow and Favorite! (No romantic pairiings, but friendship pairings are obvious.)
1. Prologue

**Okay, so, I wasn't going to do this story, but I changed my mind half an hour ago.**

Star Wars

Jedi Knights of Earth

Early Years

Prologue

On a small farm in the country, somewhere in Illinois, a young boy was gazing at the night sky, dreaming of what was

beyond the stars. He looked at them with interest, when he heard, "Jack! Where are you?" "Out back, Mommy!" Sarah

Hudson approached her six-year-old son, her second of five children, and said, "What are you doing, Jack?" "Looking at

the stars. They're pretty." She smiled. "Yes, they are." "Mommy?" "Yes, honey?" "Am I bad?" "No, Jack. You're a good

boy, unlike Nero." "Nero's a meanie." "Why do you say that?" "He keeps looking at me like I'm weird." "No, honey. He's

just curious about you." "Really?" She nodded.

(Earth's orbit, 0400 hours, one year later)

A strange looking vessel orbited Earth, carrying two people, a pregnant woman, and an old man, who was helping her

through her pain, as she was giving birth. She screamed, and gave birth to her first child, a healthy baby boy. "G-

Gakowa." She screamed again, because she had been carrying twins. She gave birth to the other twin, a healthy baby

girl. "S-Sakowa." "Miss Tano, we must land the ship before the locals detect us." She nodded and held her two children.

She softly cried in joy. "That man... By doing what he did, he gave me a wonderful gift, the two of you." Minutes later,

the ship carrying her landed successfully. "Miss Tano, we've landed." Ahsoka smiled. "Thank you, Eron." He nodded, but

then they heard the proximity alert go off. "You have to hide. I will deal with this." Ahsoka hid in the cargo bay, holding

the sleeping twins. A loud bang was heard, as well as a slamming sound, and the sound of a vehicle driving away.

Ahsoka crept out of her hiding place, and saw the body of Eron, who had helped her escape from her captor. She felt

saddened by the loss, but swore to make his sacrifice meaningful.

 **A/N I'm sorry if you guys don't like this, but that's not my fault.**


	2. Kyber Crystals

**And here we go.**

Chapter One

Kyber Crystals

(Chicago, IL, 1600 hours, 10 years later)

A woman and her two children could be seen walking to a restaurant. The children were twins.

The boy, with blue eyes and blond hair, was smiling, as he usually did. His sister, who had blue eyes like her brother,

was smiling as well, although in her case, it wasn't as often as her brother. The mother was a blond woman with blue

eyes like her twin children, and she was smiling as well, and approached the restaurant to meet up with a friend. As

they entered, she saw who she was looking for. "Sarah?" "Annie, over here!" The trio walked over to Sarah Hudson,

who had her second oldest child, her son, with her. "I thought you were coming alone." "Oh, this is Jack. My second-

oldest. Ever since his father died, he's been helping raise my younger children." Annie nodded. She looked at the twins,

to see their reaction to seeing Jack. The girl was looking at Jack like he bothered her just by being there. The boy,

however, seemed curious about him. "These are my children, Gene and Stephanie." They sat down, Gene next to Jack.

Jack hadn't been paying attention, just listening to his music, but he noticed something next to him and turned off his

iPod. He faced the boy. "Hi." Gene looked at him. "I'm Gene." "Jack. Nice to know you!" Annie was glad that Gene was

in the process of getting a friend. A very interesting friend indeed.

(Outskirts of Chicago, 2 weeks later)

Jack and his older brother, Nero, were working on a wire fence. Since wolves had been spotted in the area, Jack and

Nero didn't want their horses to get attacked. Jack hammered in the last nail. "Ah, done." Nero nodded. "Thought we'd

never get this fence on right." "We're farmers. If we can't build a wire fence right, no one can." Nero chuckled. Just

then,they saw a car approaching the farmhouse. "Hey, maybe it's Miss Anderson." "I'll never understand how you can

hang out with kids." "Give Gene a chance, bro. He doesn't have anyone else." Nero thought that over. "Jack! Nero!

Come back to the house, please!" "We're coming, Mom!" The brothers ran to the house. When they got there, Annie

had just pulled up. She and Sarah had been hanging out a lot recently, and it was getting on Nero's nerves. He was

glad his Mom had a friend, but they shouldn't hang out THAT much. The twins were with her, much to Nero's dismay,

but Jack ran straight forward. "G!" Gene saw him coming and laughed in joy. Annie looked at Sarah, who nodded.

"Jack, Nero, there's something I need to show you." In the house, she transformed, into an orange-skinned woman,

with head tentacles, and two curved fleshy things on her head. The twins did as well. Nero guessed it. "You're aliens."

"Yes. My real name is Ahsoka Tano. My son's real name is Gakowa, and my daughter's name is Sakowa." Sakowa

stayed back, scared of Nero. She'd learned to tolerate Jack. "Your mother told me something interesting. Those crystals

you found while mining with your uncle." "What about them?" "Show them to me." Jack decided not to argue. He went

upstairs to get them, since all five of Sarah's children had found one. His siblings, two younger sisters, and a little

brother, walked in. Sally, the older daughter, and middle child, was wearing a t-shirt with a heart on it, sweatpants, and

a pair of white socks. Sammy, the second youngest, and the younger sister, wore a skirt and a regular t-shirt. The

youngest child, Jaxson, was wearing gym shorts and a sleeveless shirt. Jack came back down with the crystals. "I knew

it. How athletic are you five?" "Equally, although neither I nor their father was very athletic." Jack was curious. "What

kind of crystals are they?" Ahsoka faced him. "Kyber crystals." Nero was curious now. "What are they used for?" "To

make these." With that, she pulled out a cylinder that could be held in two hands, and pressed a button near the top.

An orange beam of energy emitted from a hole in the top, and stopped at a specific point, making it look like a sword.

"This is a lightsaber. If you all found Kyber crystals, then you can be trained." Sally was curious. "As what?" Ahsoka

smiled. "As Jedi Knights."

 **A/N**

 **You'll have to wait for the training chapter. :D**


	3. First Mission

**Tighten your belts and check your cells, we're going in!**

Chapter Three First Mission (Somewhere in Africa, 0500 Hours, Central Time Zone, America)

A figure stood in the desert, dark robes blowing in the wind. A lightsaber was strapped to their belt. It was a standard

version. The figure was waiting for something. Or someone was now approaching. "You are late,

apprentice." "A thousand apologies, Master." "You have it then?" "I have it." The apprentice held up a red crystal.

"Excellent work, apprentice. Come. It is time to build your lightsaber." "As you wish, Master." "And also,

from this day forth, you will be known as Darth Dracula." "Thank you, Master."

(Wisconsin, America, 1300 Hours, Central Time Zone, America, Eight Hours Later)

Jack stood on the rock, looking into the distance. Something was strange. The Force felt uneven. He was considering

speaking to Master Tano about it, when someone said, "Jack?" He looked at the speaker. It was Sally. "Master Tano

wants to talk to you." "I'm coming." When he got there, she was sitting on a boulder, eyes closed. "You wanted to see

me, Master?" "I sense a disturbance in the Force." "I do too, Master." "I know. I had a vision. An assassin will attack the

President in four days. You must stop him." Jack nodded. "Jack, don't reveal our existence unless you have to. America

isn't ready for us yet." Jack nodded. He clipped his lightsaber to his belt, which was shaped similar to a katana hilt, and

walked off.

(Washington, DC, 1400 Hours, four days later)

Darth Dracula approached the White House. His saberstaff was fastened to his belt, ready to be drawn. He unclipped it,

sensing a presence nearby. A guard drew his gun. "Halt! This is federal property! Turn back, or you'll be arrested!" With

those words, the Sith Apprentice ignited his saberstaff, the red blade coming out of one end. The guard saw that, and

began to panic. "What the he-?" That was all he said before he fell, dead. Dracula smiled and closed down his saber.

"That was too easy." He walked forward. Another guard had seen what had happened, but he wasn't a threat. Dracula's

eye was on a bigger prize. He approached the door, unaware that the witness had commed ahead. He Force-pulled the

door open, and drew his saberstaff, one blade ignited, like before. The security force was ready, and opened fire. Their

bullets stopped in mid-air, and Dracula started Force-choking all of them. "Let them go." Dracula turned to the speaker.

"Who are you, kid?" Jack grinned. "Wanna find out?" With that, Jack drew his lightsaber, the blue blade springing to life.

Dracula snarled. "A Jedi. Of course." With that, he angled his blade, ready to fight. Jack kept his blade ready. The Sith

charged, and their blades met. Jack parried a slash, and feinted a thrust at him. The Sith fell for it, and Jack easily

knocked him back with an uppercut. Dracula glanced at his opponent, who was quite skilled, it seemed. "You, with the

red thing, drop your weapon!" The guards had recovered their weapons. "What about the one with the blue one?" "He's

helping us, isn't he?" "Good point, sir." Dracula knew he couldn't fight both the Jedi and these fools by himself. "Another

time, then, Jedi." With that, he leapt past him and outside. Jack chased him, blade still active. He leapt at the Sith, with

a down slash. The Sith drew his saber to block the blow. "I said, another time." With that, the Sith leapt upwards, and

onto a nearby building, leaping away. Jack tried to catch him, but lost him a couple blocks out. "Darn it." "Nice try, kid.

Can't catch 'em all." "He'll be back. You can count on it." "So will you." "Probably, but if this guy shows his face again,

get the President to a safe place." "Wait." Jack faced him. "Who are you?" "I'm not allowed to tell you." "I can get a

Presidential order." Jack sighed. "Fine. I'm Jack Hudson, a Jedi Apprentice." "Whoever is teaching you, tell them that

the President is willing to give you a better place to live, wherever you live now." "I'll mention it." With that, Jack leapt

off.

(Wisconsin)

Ahsoka wasn't particularly happy that the President knew of their existence now, but at least Jack had stopped the

assassin. "We must assume there are Sith on Earth now." "That guy was probably one." Ahsoka nodded. "You did well

today, Jack. Kneel." Jack did so. Ahsoka ignited her saber, and knighted Jack on the spot, finishing by neatly slicing off

his Padawan braid. Jack rose up, and looked at his brother. "Your turn."

 **A/N**

 **That had to have gotten your attention.**


	4. Lightsaber Combat Styles

**Here we go.**

Chapter Three

Lightsaber Combat Styles

(Deserted warehouse, unknown location, 1600 hours)

Darth Dracula approached his master, a little worried about her reaction to his news. "Lord Dracula. I am aware your

mission was a failure." Dracula nodded. "I encountered a boy with a lightsaber. He was well trained in the Lightsaber

Arts. My only conclusion can be that he is a Jedi Knight." His master didn't react at first, then turned around. "A Jedi,

you say?" Dracula nodded. "I see. I will discover the identity of your opponent." Dracula nodded. "And Darth Dracula?"

"Yes, master?" "This Jedi, what form did he use?" "Form III, I believe." "I see. You may go." Dracula did so. The figure

removed her hood, revealing a black-skinned Togruta woman, with red eyes. "So, sinja, you are training your own

Knights. Interesting."

(Residence of Ahsoka Tano, 3 days later, 1630 hours)

Jack and Nero were in the backyard of Master Tano's house, teaching their sisters about lightsaber combat. Nero spoke

first. "There are seven forms of lightsaber combat. Each form has a special feature about it. Jack?" Jack stepped

forward. "You'll have to learn Form I, Shii-Cho. Nero and I had to learn it, so now it's your turn. It's a basic style, which

is also geared towards disarming your opponent, without actually harming them in any way." Sally raised an eyebrow.

"Is there a way to fight Form I?" Jack glanced at her. "I was just getting to that. Form II, Makashi, is a dueling style.

It's very elegant, and is easier to use with a curved-hilt lightsaber. It's based on simple footwork, precision, and is an

excellent defense against Form I. It was actually designed to combat it when the Sith first came into existence." Sally

smiled. "That sounds cool." Jack raised an eyebrow. "But there is a downside. It's based on lightsaber against

lightsaber, and only against one opponent. It won't be very good against multiple opponents." Sally nodded. Sammy

spoke up. "What else is there to know about Makashi?" Jack looked at her. "Not very much. Form III, Soresu,

however, my personal favorite, is based on solid defense. It's used against blasters, which Master Tano is working with

the President to have blasters built for America's military. We're also working on new vehicles and ships, but that could

take a long time and is besides the point. Anyway, Form III can also be used for lightsaber combat, as a way of buying

time, since it does not use offense in any way." Sammy smiled. "I like that." Nero decided not to argue. "Form IV,

Ataru, is an acrobatic style, based on offense. My training in martial arts helped me learn this form, but it is pretty

dangerous to learn. You can overexert yourself if you don't defeat your opponent quick enough. It's also very ineffective

against blasterfire, unless you're a master of the Form." Both looked upset about it. "Too agressive for me." "Form V,

Shien, or Djem So, as the variant is called, was developed out of Form III, using its defensive movements to create a

more offensive style. Shien is based on deflecting blaster bolts back at targets. It's useful for defending yourself while

using your enemies' weapons against them. Djem So uses the same principle for lightsaber duels. It's based on blocking

an attack, then immediately countering." Sammy smiled. "I like that one, too." "Me, too." "Form VI, Niman, is a blend

of the previous styles, and is good for people who don't like spending time on combat training. Its basis is combining

lightsaber combat with Force techniques. For example, you can use telekenesis to push away enemies, which is good for

multiple opponents, by facing them one at a time. It's also the primary fighting style of Jedi who dual-wield

lightsabers." Sammy and Sally didn't like the sound of that very much. Nero, however, spoke up. "So, naturally, it's my

favorite style." "Form VII has two variants, like Form V. The first variant, Juyo, is based on allowing your emotions to

control you, and using them against your opponent, by using a series of unpredictable moves to fight your opponent off.

The second Variant, developed by a Jedi Master named Mace Windu, is based on turning yourself into a conduit,

channeling your opponent's negative emotions back at them." Sammy looked interested. "However, Sam, because it

was thought to bring its users close to the Dark Side, only a few Jedi were allowed to learn it." Sammy lowered her

gaze. "Now, tomorrow, we're going to build your lightsabers. Since Sally seems interested in Form II, we'll see if she

makes a curved-hilt saber."

 **A/N**

 **You guys cannot dislike this.**


	5. Battle of Washington, DC (Part One)

**And on we go!**

Chapter Five

Battle of Washington, DC (Part One)

(Sahara Desert, 1100 Hours)

Darth Dracula deflected shot after shot from the training probe. His frustration at being discovered by a Jedi was

growing high, and he was taking it out on the sting beams. The more he blocked, however, the angrier he became.

"Apprentice!" Dracula stopped what he was doing and faced his master. "I understand your frustration, but you cannot

calm yourself, until you slay a Jedi. I have a new mission for you. Jedi Master Ahsoka Tano and her three Knights are

going to Washington, DC to officially be welcomed into the American defense. One of these Knights is a newcomer. Kill

him and bring his saber as proof." "It will be a pleasure, my master." "Also, I have taken the liberty of building a small

army to aid you. But be mindful. Let them make the first move." "Yes, master." The army, a collection of murderers and

thieves escaped from prison, marched forward, carrying shotguns and hand pistols. Darth Dracula supposed they were

better than nothing. He led his army away. As he marched into the sunset, the black Togruta woman faced a hooded

figure approaching her. "Ah, yes. I have been waiting for you. You have excellent timing." "Thank you, my master."

(Washington, DC, 1200 Hours, six hours until ceremony)

Jack walked into the penthouse that they had been given as a temporary residence until the end of the ceremony and

proceedings. He saw Gakowa levitating a pencil, no doubt as practice. "Hey, you're getting pretty good, G!" Gakowa's

concentration didn't falter, thus proving Jack's point. Ahsoka walked over to her Knight. "Jack, a word." Jack nodded.

They walked outside, overlooking the city. "Gakowa is becoming strong in the Force." Jack nodded. "Because of this, I

need to assign him to a Jedi Knight, as a Padawan." That got Jack's attention. "Who will it be, Master?" She faced him.

"I'm leaning towards Zachary." Jack glanced at her, slightly disappointed. He'd been hoping to train Gakowa himself. "I

know you wanted to, but Zachary seems to have a more serious view towards Gakowa. I want to change that." Jack

nodded. "Yes, Master." Just then, an explosion was seen downtown. Jack looked at the attacking force, a bunch of

outlaws, with shotguns and hand pistols. He also noticed an airship flying overhead, and the leader of this force. "Hey,

that's the assassin!" Ahsoka looked at the airship. "We need to bring that airship down." Jack didn't see anything they

could use. The only thing they could use was Master Tano's fighter, and it was on Capitol Hill. "Master, your fighter!"

"Let's go." As they arrived, American troops armed with the new T-90 assault rifle ran by, to engage the criminals.

Ahsoka saw her fighter, but they needed to hold off the criminals. What she hadn't noticed is that Gakowa had followed

them, and was climbing into the fighter at this very moment. As the criminals got close, Darth Dracula ignited his

saberstaff. "Jedi! I have a proposition. I will face two of your best fighters! Win, and my men will surrender. Lose, and

President Trump will die!" Jack stepped forward. "Round two, huh?" Zachary Taylor, the new Knight, also stepped

forward, and ignited his green blade. "Let's do this, assassin!" Jack ignited his blue blade, and held it in the Form I

opening stance, while Zachary held his in the Form IV stance. The three combatants ran towards each other, Jack

flipped over Dracula, blocked a backswipe, and the battle was joined between the Jedi, and the Sith. Gakowa was

watching this from the cockpit. "We gotta do something, R7!" The droid only beeped in response. Gakowa looked

around. R7 tweedled at him. "I'm trying to! I don't know where the trigger is!" As he looked, he accidentally activated

the fighter, which took off on autopilot. "Oops! Wrong one. Maybe it's this one!" He pulled a lever, which only lowered

the cockpit cover. "Nope. Wait. Here it is." He found the trigger, and fired a shot, which hit a small squad of criminals

sneaking up on his mother. "Yeah!" Gakowa fired again, hitting another squad. Ahsoka watched all this in amazement.

When she regained her composure, she muttered under her breath, "Very clever, little mister." Gakowa then realized

something. "It's on automatic pilot!" He then noticed the airship. "Try to override it." R7 tweedled an affirmative. "You

did it! Okay, here we go. Shields up!" The fighter's shields went to maximum, as Gakowa steered the fighter towards

the airship. "Take this!" Gakowa fired a shot at the communications dish on the airship, blasting it right off. "And this!"

Gakowa then, completely by accident, fired a torpedo at the airship's cockpit. "Oops." As the airship went down,

Gakowa flew the fighter back to the battle, having given the Army the oppurtunity they needed. For Jack and Zachary,

however, it didn't help much.

(To be continued...)

 **A/N**

 **Wow, that was fun. Okay, I'm going to make another chapter for Mother and Child, then get back to this for**

 **the** **conclusion, okay?**


	6. Battle of Washington, DC (Part Two)

**The battle continues.**

Chapter Five

Battle of Washington, DC (Part Two)

Jack blocked a backswipe towards him as Zach slashed at Dracula, who blocked the strike and countered, forcing Zach

back. Jack took the offensive, slashing at his opponent's blade, knocking him back, buying Zach some time. His blue

blade blocked Dracula's next attack, while Zach jumped in, swinging towards the Sith. Dracula blocked this attack, but

they had wanted that. They shoved him back, then held their sabers up, waiting for him to make the next move.

(Scene change)

Gakowa climbed out of his mother's fighter, and saw her walking over, calmly. She did not look happy, however.

"Gakowa, please don't do that again, until you have your own fighter. I already have enough problems without you

becoming one of them." Gakowa nodded. She then glanced at where Jack and Zachary were fighting the Sith, and the

Force revealed something to her. There would only be one survivor of this fight.

(Scene change)

Jack slashed at Dracula, who blocked the blow, as well as an undercut by Zach, and managed to push them back. Jack

then blocked another slash, and countered, knocking Dracula back, who then leapt on top of the Capital Building. Jack

jumped after him, but was knocked back by a Force Push. Zach jumped up, green saber ready. He slashed, and

knocked Dracula onto his knees. "You can't win, assassin. The Jedi have grown strong." Dracula faced him. "I only need

to end you, not the other one. I figured I'd just take him on for kicks." They continued fighting. Jack got up, seeing the

fight, and leapt up to help Zach. He made it to the roof, and sensed something coming. He turned just in time to catch

a bullet with the Force, and drop it on the ground. He faced the shooter, who tried to shoot again, but was tackled by

Gakowa, who grabbed the gun, threw it on the ground, and sat on the guy's chest. Jack barely made out what Gakowa

said next. "I'm sorry, but you deserved it." Jack chuckled. He faced Zach and Dracula, just in time to see Zach get

disarmed, and stabbed in the stomach. "NO!" Zach fell off the roof, to the ground below. Jack then faced Dracula,

using the Force to pull Zach's lightsaber to him. He ignited it, along with his own blade. "Let's finish this." Dracula faced

him. "Gladly." The two opponents charged, blades ready for the fight. Jack struck at the saberstaff, slicing it neatly in

half, and kicking the Sith so that he dropped the half. He then angled his blades, and slashed both blades from the left,

which the Sith blocked, as Jack had hoped. Jack took his left hand blade off, and swung it to knock the Sith back.

Dracula tripped, but recovered. He swung at Jack, who caught the blade, and countered. The Sith tried for an undercut,

but Jack was ready. He leapt up, dodged the attack, and stabbed his opponent. The blue blade shimmered through

Darth Dracula's chest. He looked up at the Jedi Knight, and said, "Your Master has trained you well." With that, he fell

off the roof, to the ground below. Jack leapt down, turning off both lightsabers, clipping them to his belt. When he

reached the ground, he looked at Zach's body, and then at Master Tano, who was facing him. She approached him, and

placed a hand on his shoulder. "You did well today, Jack. I understand now. The Force wills it that you be the one to

train Gakowa. He is now your apprentice." Jack nodded. That night, the body of Zachary Taylor was burning, with

Gakowa and Jack standing on one side, and Ahsoka and Nero on the other. Nero faced the Jedi Master. "No doubt the

assassin was a Sith Knight." Ahsoka nodded. "There are always two, no more, no less. A Sith Master, and a Sith

Apprentice." Nero faced the funeral pyre. "But which one was destroyed?" Jack faced his new apprentice. Gakowa

looked up at him. "What will happen to me now?" Jack knelt down to his apprentice. "Your mother's given me

permission to train you. You will be a Jedi. I promise you."

 **A/N**

 **Okay, I know this goes like Phantom Menace, but I promised someone I know that I would include some**

 **missions** **similar to Star Wars ones. I have an idea for how Gakowa gets his Kyber Crystal, but I need a vote**

 **as to where he gets** **it. You have one week to leave me the locations you think it should be. Your choices**

 **are:**

 ***-Ilum, as Terran vessels are under construction and the crystals grow in abundance there.**

 ***-Earth, foreign nation.**

 ***-Earth, United States.**


	7. The Lightsaber of Gakowa Tano

**Now, I only received one vote for the pole in the last chapter. And even then, I had to PM the guy who left a**

 **review. He voted for Earth, United States. Therefore, this is what I have come up with.**

Chapter Six

The Lightsaber of Gakowa Tano

(Sahara Desert, 0500 Hours)

A cloaked figure approached a taller cloaked figure, and bowed. "Master, I have my crystal and have built my weapon."

He ignited a curved lightsaber, the red blade blazing in the air. "Well done, apprentice. You will be known from this day

forth as Darth Strike." The new Sith, Strike, bowed even deeper.

(House of Ahsoka Tano, 0700 Hours, two days later)

Jack woke up, and glanced at his Padawan, who was sleeping in the other bed. He softly got up, and went to shower.

After his shower, he came out to find Gakowa awake, and making the beds. Jack smiled. "G?" Gakowa faced him. "Hi,

J!" Jack chuckled. "We're going on a little trip." Gakowa faced him. "Mom doesn't want me going on missions yet." Jack

snorted. "It's not a mission, G. We're going to get your a Kyber Crystal." That got Gakowa's attention. "Really?" Jack

nodded. "You're ready. I can feel it. Come on. My uncle owns a mine in the Californian mountains." Gakowa eagerly

followed behind him.

(Hudson Mine, 1400 hours, four days later)

Jack and Gakowa approached the mines, ready to enter the tunnel that Ahsoka had declared sacred, forbidding Samuel

Hudson, Jack's uncle, from digging in there. A man got in their path. "No kids allowed!" Jack showed his lightsaber. "Oh,

Jedi business? Sorry. My bad." They went inside, where his uncle was waiting. "Ah, Jack! Nero told me you were

coming." "Hey, Uncle Sam." "Who's the kid?" Jack gave his uncle a look. "My apprentice, Gakowa Tano." That got his

attention. "Oh, really? You got an apprentice?" Gakowa's nervousness was going through the ceiling now. Jack sighed.

"Are Sal and Sam still in the tunnel?" "I think they left a few hours ago." Jack nodded. "Thank you." He took Gakowa's

hand, and they entered the tunnel's first chamber, which had been dug out, so that Masters could wait for their

students to return with their crystals. "Okay, this is where I stop. From this point on, you have to go in alone." Gakowa

nodded. "Don't be so nervous. I could feel it. I'm sure you can do this." Gakowa nodded again. He entered the tunnel,

and walked into the next chamber, which had three tunnels leading on. Gakowa nearly panicked, but he then

remembered something his mother had told him. His feelings would lead him to the crystal. He just had to listen to

them. He closed his eyes. His every feeling told him to go right. He went down that tunnel. As he did, he sensed

something. He entered the next chamber, which was a dead end. Standing before him were three versions of himself.

One was his age, but had a slave collar around his neck. "Do you choose to run?" This version of him asked.

The next one had him as a teenager, with a spear in his hand. "Do you choose to quit?" The teenage version asked. "Or

do you choose to continue, even through the hardships?" This version of him looked to be 18, with a lightsaber strapped

to his side, and was wearing a severed Padawan braid. 'Me as a Knight,' Gakowa realized. He looked through all of

them. The only one who didn't seem unhappy was the Knight. Gakowa made his decision. "I choose to continue, even

through the bad times." The other two faded away. The Knight Gakowa did not seem surprised with his decision. In

fact, he smiled. "You made a good choice. Jedi Knights are forged by their experiences. It's how we overcome our trials

that makes us true Jedi." With that, he vanished. Gakowa looked around, and saw a crystal falling down to him, slowly.

He caught it, and looked it over. "A Kyber Crystal. I found it!" With that accomplished, he ran outside, to find Jack

waiting for him. He held up his crystal for his master to see. "Wow. That's a good looking one. Come on. Let's go build

your saber."

(House of Ahsoka Tano, living room, 1500 Hours, four days later)

Jack, Ahsoka, Nero, and Sakowa sat in the living room, waiting for Gakowa to come down the stairs with his lightsaber.

Nero was growing more curious by the minute. "Master, what kind of lightsaber do you think he'll make?" Ahsoka faced

Nero. "Whatever he feels in his hand, like you and Jack." As she finished saying this, Gakowa walked in. He held his

saber up for all to see. "I thought I'd let you check it out first." Jack gently accepted the weapon and looked it over.

"Wow, G. This is a nice design. Go for it!" Gakowa grinned, and ignited his lightsaber, which had a silver hilt with five

black rings near the cone on the bottom of the weapon, with an orange activation button, the blue blade illuminating his

proud face, from passing his trial in the tunnels.

 **A/N**

 **I originally wanted to add a picture of Gakowa's lightsaber to this, but I can't figure out how to add it to**

 **NotePad.**


	8. Attack of the Sith (Part One)

**On we go, ladies and gentlemen!**

Chapter Eight

Attack of the Sith (Part One)

(Sahara Desert, 0100 Hours)

Darth Rath faced her new apprentice, who had successfully constructed his lightsaber, and who was more than ready for

her new plan. The Jedi had interfered for the last time. It was time to eradicate them. "Darth Sneer, it is time." Sneer

bowed. "Yes, My Master."

(House of Ahsoka Tano, 1300 Hours)

Jack and Gakowa meditated in the living room of Master Tano's house. She was out on some errands and Nero was

training Sakowa now, so they had the house to themselves. Now, one would think they would take advantage of that

and watch TV, but Gakowa is so eager to learn the ways of the Force that he is willing to sacrifice everything else

important to him. Just then, Master Tano walked in. She knew they had been meditating, and was smiling. Gakowa had

come far under Jack's tutelage. He had learned quite a bit of lightsaber combat and was an aspiring Form III

practicioner. He was also learning Form I, Jack's dominant Form for lightsaber combat, but was more eager with Form

III. She couldn't wait to see if he developed interest in other Forms. Just then, she sensed something. A sense of

danger. She ignited her lightsaber, the orange blade getting the attention of the other two in the room. "Master? What is

it?" Ahsoka faced him. "I sense something." Just then, Sally, Sammy, Jaxson, Nero, and Sakowa all ran in. "Mommy,

there's a couple people with red lightsabers outside." Jack faced her. "Sith." Gakowa ignited his blade. Jack gripped his

own weapon. Sakowa had no lightsaber. She wasn't that far in her training. Nero ignited one of his, and said to Sakowa,

"Hide." She obeyed, running out the back door and hiding in the garage. Sally, Sammy, and Jaxson ignited their sabers

as well. The two Sith marched in, crimson blades humming. "Hello, sinja." Ahsoka faced this new Sith. "Who are you?"

Rath removed her mask, revealing a black face, with Ahsoka's clan markings. "You were not the only child of Pash Tano,

dear sister. If Father gave me a name, I have long forgotten it. You may call me Darth Rath. This is my apprentice,

Darth Sneer." Sneer said nothing, as he was facing Gakowa, holding his blade ready. "I see your son is following in your

footsteps. His loyalty to you is admirable, but foolish." Gakowa said nothing, and was not impressed with her speech.

Ahsoka faced this sister of hers. "He didn't seem to like that comment." Jack stepped forward. "Neither did I." He held

his blade in a defensive angle. Darth Rath shot Force Lightning at him, which he blocked with his blade. Sneer lunged

towards Gakowa, who blocked the oncoming strike with no difficulty. Rath fired more lightning with her other hand,

which knocked Jack into the wall, knocking him unconscious. "And now, for the others." She fired lightning at the

Hudson sisters, knocking them onto the wall as well. Jaxson charged. Nero saw this. "Jaxson, no!" The lightning struck

him. He hit the wall, and there was a sickening cracking sound. Nero looked at the Sith and said, "He was only 9!" Rath

said nothing. Sneer was forced outside by Gakowa, who kept this Sith occupied. Nero ignited his other saber, and

connected the two to form a saberstaff. He swung it and lunged for Rath, attempting to disarm her. She caught him with

the Force, and threw him out the window. He slumped to the ground, unconscious. Sakowa saw her Master go down,

and ran over to him. She then noticed Gakowa's fight. He was doing really well. He blocked all of his opponent's attacks,

and pushed him back with every stride. Jack had taught him well. The Sith apprentice was running out of ideas. Then, as

he attempted to slice Gakowa in half, Nero's blade came at him, running him through. The apprentice fell, dead. Gakowa

faced his sister, who had thrown the blade. "Sis?" Seeing what she had done, she became afraid. And ran. "Sis!" Gakowa

tried to follow her, but couldn't see where she went. Or sense her. She was masking herself from him. Rath felt

Sakowa's departure. "Another time, then." She leapt out the window, and after Sakowa, since she could clearly sense

where she was. Gakowa ran to Nero, to help him up. Nero awoke, and saw Gakowa running over. "Where's my other

lightsaber?" Gakowa pointed to Sneer's body, where the weapon lay nearby. Nero faced the Padawan. "Did you use it?"

Gakowa shook his head. "Sakowa threw it at him. It actually hit him, but she ran off." Nero looked in the direction Rath

had run off towards. "This is not good."

 **A/N**

 **Sorry, guys. For my new poll, do you want Sakowa to become a Sith, to get killed by Rath, or to come back**

 **to her mother? Answer via review or PM me. Preferably review.**


	9. Attack of the Sith (Part Two)

**The fun continues! By the way, poll in the last chapter is closed. I've made my mind up about Sakowa.**

Chapter Nine

Attack of the Sith (Part Two)

Sakowa ran until she could run no more. She collapsed into a ditch, and wrapped her arms around herself, to keep

warm. The familiar sound of a lightsaber's hum got her attention. Someone was here. She looked up, and saw Darth

Rath approaching her. The crimson blade cast an eery glow in the darkness. She ducked down, hoping the Sith hadn't

actually seen her. However, Rath knew she was there. She simply decided to approach the girl, blade active in the

event the girl chose to attack, if she even had the energy to. Sakowa didn't move, too tired to do so. The Sith kept the

blade low, then, sensing that the girl was too afraid to move, shut off the saber. The lack of light seemed to bother the

girl even more, so Rath reactivated the saber, and knelt down next to the girl. "You're afraid of how your mother will

react to you killing my apprentice like that." Sakowa said nothing. Rath could not help but smile at the child. She

stroked her cheek, and said, "Your mother taught you basic Force techniques, but stopped, didn't she?" Sakowa looked

up. "I never asked her to teach me. Gakowa was more interested. I wish I was as eager as he is." Rath chuckled. "I can

help with that." Sakowa knew where this was going, but after what had happened, she decided, _'What does it matter? I_

 _killed someone.'_ Sakowa faced the Sith. "Okay."

(Three months later)

Gakowa woke up in a cold sweat. Ever since Sakowa had disappeared, he kept dreaming about her. The police hadn't

been able to find her, or the Sith, Darth Rath. Gakowa hoped that Sakowa hadn't joined the Dark Side, but he knew

that it was possible. Jack entered the room, followed by Gakowa's mother. Ahsoka sat down next to her son, and

stroked his lekku. "The dream again?" He nodded. Jack knelt down next to his apprentice. "Nero doesn't hold it against

you. He's made it his mission to track her down, no matter what." Gakowa nodded and said, "Could Rath have brought

her to the Dark Side?" Ahsoka sighed. "It's possible. I don't see Sakowa coming back here after what happened." Jack

felt sadness coming from his Master. He put a hand on her shoulder. She nodded her thanks to Jack, and faced Gakowa

again. "It's also possible you might have to fight her." Gakowa nodded, looking at his lightsaber. He hoped that wouldn't

happen.

(Two months later)

The deaths of an elderly couple brought Jack, Ahsoka, Gakowa, and Sally to Phoenix, AZ, as the wounds matched those

made by a lightsaber. Jack and Sally inspected the bodies while Ahsoka and Gakowa waited outside. Gakowa then

sensed something. "We're not alone." Ahsoka looked in the direction Gakowa was facing. "I sense it too. It has to be

Rath." They also felt another familiar presence. "I will face Rath. You find out who the other is." Gakowa nodded. He ran

in the direction of the second presence, while his mother ran in Rath's direction. What he found shocked him. His sister,

holding a crimson lightsaber, with her eyes closed. "Sis?" She opened her eyes, revealing them to be a sickly yellow.

"Sakowa, Rath's using you. Come home." She glared at him. "I killed someone in my anger, Gawa. I can't go back to

the way things were." Gakowa didn't back down. "Yes, you can! Mom doesn't hold it against you, and neither do I!" She

raised the blade. "It's too late, Gawa. I'm not your sister anymore. I'm Darth Cyrin." Gakowa knew that she truly

believed it. He also knew what he had to do. "Then I'm sorry." He ignited the sapphire blade, and raised it in the Form

III opening stance. Cyrin came at him, with all her jealousy and anger, and Gakowa met it head-on, with his calmness

and serenity. His saber easily blocked her blade, and, out of anger, she scratched his cheek. He backed off, rubbing the

wound, a lone tear striking the ground. Cyrin watched him, enjoying this. Gakowa felt it, and switched to a Form he had

studied in the event that Form III wasn't enough. He switched to Form II. He held his saber in the challenge stance,

then swung it down to his hip. Cyrin had only studied Form I, and therefore had no idea what he was doing.

(Ahsoka)

Ahsoka approached Darth Rath. The Sith lady was smiling, and glanced at the Jedi. "You're too late, sinja. Lady Cyrin

will become more powerful than either of us." Ahsoka knew very well who Rath was talking about, but kept her

composure. She ignited the orange blade, and said, "Gakowa will bring her back to the light. As for you, you've become

too corrupt. I have no choice, but to finish what we started." Rath ignited her crimson blade, ready for the coming fight.

 **A/N**

 **I did receive a vote on the poll, but, as I am the author, I have chosen to ignore that vote this time. The**

 **next chapter will contain the battles between the twins, and the Grand Master of Earth, and Dark Lady of**

 **the Sith. After this story is completed, I will finish Mother and Child with a final update. When that's done,**

 **Book II of The Jedi Knights of Earth will begin. The next update for my stories will either be this one or A**

 **New Hope.**


	10. Battle of the Twins

**And the fight is on!**

Chapter Ten

Battle of the Twins

(Ahsoka)

Ahsoka waited for Rath to make the first move, knowing well that Rath was waiting for _her_ to make the first move. She

kept her saber in her dominant Form V forward stance, waiting. Rath finally became impatient, and struck. Ahsoka

easily blocked the slash, and countered with an uppercut. Her saber clashed with Rath's in a shower of red and orange

sparks. The blades hummed with energy, as they clashed and whirled. Ahsoka kept up the fight, knowing what would

happen if she lost.

(Gakowa)

The twins' fight took them outside Phoenix, and near a creek. Gakowa's sapphire blade was humming with power, and

his sister's crimson weapon hissed. Gakowa knew why. In her haste to assemble it, she had not added a stabilizer, to

keep the blade from shorting out on her unexpectedly. Gakowa knew that all he needed to do was keep her occupied,

and the blade would die out on its own. He slashed at her blade, trying to knock her back a bit, but she dodged it,

holding her weapon in a defensive angle. Gakowa noticed something else. To make up for the lack of a stabilizer, she

was using the Force to keep the blade active. He had to admit that was clever, but he knew that if she kept at it, she

would eventually be drained. Gakowa swung again, this time intending to disarm her, but she dodged, and swiped at his

back lekku. He blocked the slash with ease, and countered with an uppercut, angling his blade so that her weapon

would surely be disarmed. She saw it coming, however, and leapt back, accidentally tripping over the bridge's rail,

falling off of it into the creek and out of Gakowa's sight. Her weapon lay on the side of the bridge. Gakowa leapt down

to search for his sister, hoping beyond hope that she was still alive.

(Ahsoka)

Ahsoka kept blocking Rath's slashes, and performed an uppercut, forcing the Sith back. She made no comment on

Rath's fighting style. It was similar to Form II, but it was unrefined, amateurish, sloppy. The crimson blade was swung

again, this time aiming for Ahsoka's neck, and was easily blocked. The two locked sabers, until Ahsoka pushed back,

attempting to disarm Rath. Her attempt worked, too well. Her orange saber, which had performed a side slash, pushed

Rath's blade away, but the tip of her weapon cut through Rath's stomach. The Sith fell down, defeated. Ahsoka shut off

her saber, and stood over her fallen opponent. She could only say one thing. "Father would have been disappointed in

you." She sensed her former apprentice running over. "Master, where's Gakowa?" Ahsoka looked at him. "I sent him to

check something." Just then, Gakowa walked over, his wet clothes sticking to his body. He looked at Rath's body, then

at his mother. "It was Sakowa. She called herself Darth Cyrin, and she fell into a creek. I went in after her, but I

couldn't find her. She's gone." Ahsoka gently approached her son, noticing the cut on his cheek. She gently stroked it,

and wrapped her arms around him. The boy's tears stained her cloak, but she didn't care. "You did well, Gakowa. Don't

ever think otherwise." The boy didn't answer. He simply closed his eyes, and released his emotions into the Force, so

that he could think clearly. "Do you think we'll see her again?" Ahsoka looked her son in the eyes. "Of course. You didn't

find her, so she had to have survived. I would have felt her death. We'll find her, someday."

(Four months later)

Earth's very first interstellar battle cruiser, with a fully funtional hyperdrive and turbolasers, the EV Hera, was deployed

from Earth. Master Tano was aboard for its maiden voyage. They were testing the newly developed warp gate

technology. A sphere was launched, and a portal to Ahsoka's home galaxy was opened. However, as the ship entered

the portal, it closed unexpectedly. The Hera vanished, with no way to contact it. The young son of Ahsoka Tano saw

this, and closed his eyes, keeping his emotions in check. When he opened them, resolve filled them. He went back to

his quarters aboard Spacedock, and looked out the viewport. "I'll find you, Mom. I promise."

 **A/N**

 **This story is now complete! For a while, I didn't think I'd get this one done by the end of the year. However,**

 **I am very happy to answer (by PM) any questions any of you may have about Book II and the last chapter**

 **of Mother and Child. I will say this, however. There will be a timeskip between this book and the next.**

 **Seven years will have passed. Gakowa is now 18, and is a senior Padawan, (which is a Padawan under**

 **consideration for the trials.)** **The next update will be for The Cyrin Chronicles. After that, I will release the**

 **last chapter of Mother and Child, then start on Book II. Until then, SoftWare out.**


End file.
